A conventional foldable basketball frame assembly is shown in FIG. 9 and generally includes a base portion 5, two side frames 6 and a backboard 8 connected between the two side frame 6. A rim with a net is connected to the backboard 8. The base portion 5 includes two sides and each side has three vertical posts and each vertical post has two three-way fitting members 52 on two ends thereof so that a transverse rod 51 can be connected between any two adjacent fitting members 52. The two sides are then connected by connection bars 510. Each side frame 6 is a five-side member which is composed of long rods 61, first short rods 62 and second short rods 64 both of which are connected by connection members 61. A net member 7 is connected to each side frame 6. An end opposite to the backboard 8 between the two side frames 6 is connected by another rod 63. In the conventional basketball frame assembly, there are involved many parts such as the multi-way fitting members and rods having different lengths. Some of the rods and the fitting members have to be connected correctly to form the frame. This is difficult for kids to assemble it and the more number of parts the frame needs, the higher possibilities the parts could be lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,504 discloses a basketball practice assembly which is designed to be fixed on a wall by screws and has telescope arms to extend the nets from the case. The arms are composed of multiple plates pivotally connected with each other. The plates are easily to fold and when an impact is happened to the assembly because no suitable secure means is used to hold the status of the plates. This will obviously reduce the interest of the players who have to adjust the telescope arms again an again.
The present invention intends to provide a foldable basketball frame assembly which includes less number of parts and is easily to be assembled. All the parts of the basketball frame assembly can be received in a bag connected to a backboard of the assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a foldable basketball frame assembly and comprising a backboard having four flanges extending from four sides of the backboard. A ring is connected to the top flange on a top of the backboard and a cover is connected to the bottom flange on a lower end of the backboard. A first transverse bar is connected to the flange on the lower end of the backboard and two two-way connection members are respectively connected to two ends of the first transverse bar. Two foldable siderails are respectively connected the two two-way connection members and a three-way connection member is connected to a distal end of each siderail. A second transverse bar is connected between the two three-way connection members. Two legs are respectively connected to the three-way connection members.
The object of the present invention is to provide a basketball frame assembly which can be folded and received in a bag attached to the backboard of the assembly.